Which Is Better: Coke or Pepsi?
by Inaccurate History
Summary: -Filling in an OTP prompt- ONESHOT One day Kaoru makes a discovery about his boyfriend Kyouya. One that he really doesn't like. *Rated T because of mild cursing*


*First time doing a prompt. Especially an OTP prompt. I'm nervous as fluck.*

OTP Prompt: "Your OTP is head-over-heels in love… until they realize that Muse B drinks Coke and Musa A drinks Pepsi. (for a OT3, Muse C drinks no-name brand cola)"

By: OTP Situations (on Tumblr)

OTP: Kyouya x Kaoru

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Warning: Mild cursing, that's about it.

Here we go!

《_》

It was a fairly quiet day in the Hitachiin house hold, well more like mansion. The twins holed up in their room, enjoying each others company. If only that was the truth. Hikaru was supposed to be finishing up his homework, Kaoru decided to do his during study hall and refused to help his twin, but instead was dicking around in the spinny chair groaning every five minutes. While Kaoru was on their shared bed on his phone giggling in his head. Hikaru groaned again and Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. He loved his brother, he really did, but sometimes /a lot of times/ Hikaru got on his nerves with his spoiled 5 year-old attitude that would come out in the worst of situations. Surprisingly, not really, it was one of those times.

He wasn't saying he was the angel child, but in some situations Hikaru acted worse than him. Kaoru's phone pinged and he opened the text app. It was a text from Kyouya. He bit guys cheek to repress a face-splitting grin from forming. He clicked the message. It read:

'I'm feeling a little lonely. Want to come over? :)'

Kaoru giggled at the use of an emoji. If someone told him 6 months ago that he would be dating the infamous Shadow King and see him use emojis, he would've that they were crazy. Yet, here he was and he felt like the happiest guy on Earth. The giggle caught Hikaru's attention and he raised an eyebrow. He was a little dizzy from spinning in the chair for 20 minutes and he swayed side to side while going cross-eyed. If he wasn't underage, he would've looked drunk.

"What'cha laughing at Kaoru?" At the same time Kaoru replied, 'Of course! Why not?'

"Oh, Kyouya just asked me to come over and he used an emoji." The phone pinged again.

'I don't know. You can be sadistic when you want to be. '

Hikaru rolled his eyes. The couple got together 6 months ago, yet they acted like they got together a week ago. He couldn't blame them. He knew that feeling. The need to see and talk to your partner 24/7. A strange feeling rise up in your chest, ringing in your ears when they laugh-. Well, he never heard the Shadow King laugh. Ever. So Hikaru didn't know if he did or not. Hikaru wasn't homosexual, believe it or not. So, he didn't know if it was different than to his own sexuality. He asked Kaoru about being gay and got answers. He learned that it wasn't really that different. It was just two people loving each other. Hikaru thought it was sweet they Kaoru found someone, yet a little uncomfortable when PDA happened between the two. Not that he was a homophobe, it was because he was single and felt werid around any couple.

"Well, have fun. I'm gonna try and finish this torture," Hikaru waved his hand in a dismissive manner. The younger snorted.

"More like leave it till tomorrow and guilt trip me into giving you the answers. "

"You wound me so. "

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later Hika!"

Hikaru grunted in response as the door to their room closed. Kaoru took this time too reply to his boyfriend. It still felt strange to call his friend/fellow host boyfriend, but strange in a good way.

'Hehehe. :D'

He snorted to himself at how stupid and awkward sounding the text sounded, but it was so stupid it was bound to make Kyouya laugh a little bit. Kaoru pocketed the phone and called one of the maids to have the car brought around and take him to the Ootori residence. The ride there was a texting battle between the two lovers. At first, Orr was about what American commercials were their favorite. Kaoru's was the Verizon one with the geese. Kyouya's was the one promoting a liquor called Strongbow and featured Jack Stewart. It then escalated to a debateon who was better: J. Micheal Tatums, Vic Mignogna, or Todd Haberkorn. Which lead to Kyouya's down fall by making a pun, 'I worship at the Haberknacle daily.' And Kaoru laughed until he cried. They might have different likes and dislikes, but that's what makes it interesting. Besides, when they argued on what was the best, Kyouya got really silly with it.

The driver then stated that they arrived and as Kaoru got out he thanked him. As the driver drove away, Kaoru took a deep breath to calm himself down. He wasn't sure that he could look at the raven-haired man without laughing. It took him all of his strength to put on a straight face and knock on the massive doors. A maid then opened the door to let him in.

"Master Ootori is in the living room watching T.V." She said in a bored tone.

Kaoru felt something bubble up in his chest and his throat tighten. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable but it wasn't all that pleasant. He couldn't help our though. Everything his boyfriend did made Kaoru melt.

"Master Ootori, Hitachiin Kaoru is here to see you. "

With that, she left the two boys alone. Kyouya got up and in the process cracked his neck. The popping noise made Kaoru shiver. Their eyes met and Kaoru couldn't keep calm anymore. He glomped Kyouya into a hug and inhaled deeply. The redhead felt arms around his waist and a pointed chin did into his hair.

"Did you just sniff me? " That voice. That heavenly voice sent shivers up his spine and made his face flush with embarrassment. He buried his head into the chest of his boyfriend and nodded. Suddenly, Kaoru felt Kyouya take his chin and make their eyes meet.

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

It was silent for a moment, Kyouya waiting for an answer.

"Pffffft. Hahahahaha!" Kaoru burst out laughing. He knew he wouldn't be able to not when he saw Kyouya. The stunned look on said person's face was priceless and made him laugh harder, making Kaoru double over.

" What's so funny?"

"Haberknacle." Kaoru managed to get out inbetween the laughter that was starting to hurt. Kyouya started to chuckle with Kaoru.

"You're silly. " He picked Kaoru up and carried him to the couch bridal style giggling all the way.

After the laughter died down, Kaoru inquired, "What did you want do? "

Kyouya shrugged, "Watch cheesy movies with really bad effects and laugh at them? "

"Are we gonna eat something? I'm starving! "

"Of course. What would you like? "

"Some popcorn and a Coke please."

Kyouya pecked Kaoru on the lips, "Anything for you," He got up and pushed off his pants, "Be right back, Milady." He bowed and then went to get the food and drinks.

Kaoru sighed. He really loved Kyouya. If it was needed, he would kill for his love. He smirked at the thought. No one messed with the Shadow King. Kyouya managed to freak people out by being calm in practicality every situation and he also had a whole police force that can be summoned by a push of a button. The probability of someone messing with him or anyone he's close to is very low.

"BOO!" This made Kaoru jump and turn around. It was just Kyouya. Kaoru let out a breath. Kyouya then sat down next to Kaoru and nuzzled his neck, "Sorry I scared you."

"You're an ass." Kaoru pouted.

Kyouya ignored the comment and handed Kaoru his drink and a small bowl of popcorn, "Here you go." Kaoru took it gratefully, opened the can, and took a sip. The fizzy drink slid down his throat and his eyes teared up. He wiped his eyes qith the back of his hand. Meanwhile, Kyouya put a movie in the DVD player then sat back down. He took the remote and turned on the T.V.

Kaoru wad snapped out of his trance by the sound of a soda can being opened. He looked over and Kyouya was holding a can of Pepsi. Alarms went off in his head, but he stayed calm. He at lest appeared calm. In his head he was freaking out. He loved Kyouya, but he hated Pepsi. The movie started and some cheesy music played.

He cleared his throat, "Ah, what are you drinking?"

Kyouya looked at the can then back at his boyfriend. The cold tone was unusual for him, "Pepsi."

"Why?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. Kaoru was acting really weird, "It was the first thing I grabbed…?"

"Well, uh, put it back!" Kaoru's voice got louder at the end of the sentence. This shocked Kyouya. Kaoru…Kaoru was actually mad at him. For what though?

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Kaoru looked the other way.

Kyouya turned his body full towards Kaoru and put a hand on his shoulder, "Did I do something to upset you? " Worry laced his voice heavily. Kyouya never wanted Kaoru to be mad at him.

"Yeah! I never thought you drank Pepsi!"

….

…

..

.

"Pfffft-" Kyouya put a hand up to his mouth. Was Kaoru really angry at him for his drink choice? That was just adorable.

"Don't laugh! This means that-"

He was interrupted by hearty laughter. Kaoru fumed. This was serious yet Kyouya was laughing! He did this one time to Hikaru, but his twin told him he was over reacting. He wasn't! Coke wad just better than Pepsi and everyone should know it. Kyouya patted Kaoru's head.

"Adorable," He muttered under his breath then got louder, "You really hate drinking Pepsi that much? "

Kaoru nodded, "Then I'll never drink Pepsi again."

Kaoru's eyes lit up, "You'd really do that for me?!"

"Of course."

Kaoru jumped on top of Kyouya's chest and they toppled over. Kaoru now straddling his waist he leaned in for a kiss. It was brief but it sent sparks through both males. "Promise?" Kaoru held out his pinkie.

Kyouya brought up his pinkie, "Promise." They shared one more kiss then got up giggling.

"Now let's make fun of crappy movies!" Kaoru exclaimed.

In the end, they put two straws in Kaoru's Coke can and shared a delightful drink.

《_》

 **OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. I first typed this on my computer and when I finished I remembered my lack of Wi-Fi. I wanted to get this story up soon so I retyped 6 FUCKING pages on my phone. You do not want to know how many spell correct errors I had to go back and fix. Took me 5 hours in all. Ugh. It doesn't help that I have to go to court to testify in a hour. Help. ;-;**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed and is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
